Une nouvelle vie
by Padmarosa
Summary: Hermione depuis quelque temps, change. Elle n'est plus la même après être au courant de cette nouvelle atroce. Vous allez la voir, dans toutes ses souffrances et ses carnages. Vous allez découvrir une nouvelle Hermione Granger (Enfin ... Si Granger est son vrai nom de famille) !
1. Chapter 1

Je suis Hermione Granger, miss je sais tout. Je viens de faire ma septième année à Poudlard. Je pensais être quelqu'un de banal, descendant d'une famille dépourvue de pouvoir magique mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Il s'était avéré, que je suis issue d'une autre famille, et cette fois-ci, une famille sorcière. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Drago Malefoy m'avait tout avoué. Eh oui, je parlais à ce Serpentard. Au début, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour nous allions nous parler tranquillement, mais quelque chose, nous avait rapprochés de force. Là, je restais dans le noir, immobile, avec lui, en les attendant. Qui ? Laissez-moi vous raconter une partie de mon histoire, et vous le saurez.

* * *

Hello, voici le prologue de cette fanfiction Harry Potter, basée sur le couple Dramione. J'espère que vous allez aimer, car on voit ça pas partout, on peut dire, que c'est plutôt originale !


	2. Chapitre 2

Nous étions en milieux d'année de ma sixième année. Le froid commençait à s'envoler et laissait place à un triste temps d'Écosse, la pluie. Je passais mes jours à travailler jusqu'à très tard le soir, je n'avais plus le temps pour mes meilleurs amis. Mon rêve était de bien réussir dans la vie mais cela avait des conséquences. Je m'éloignais d'eux, sans vraiment le vouloir. Et l'un d'eux me l'avait fait savoir.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas poser tes bouquins, cinq minutes ?, désespérait Harry

- Non, j'ai du travail

- Mais tu en as toujours du travail !

- Tais-toi, j'essaye de me concentrer.

- Tu te rends compte que Ron, toi et moi, sommes jamais ensemble ? Reste bien dans tes bouquins surtout.

- J'y compte bien Harry ! Et ce n'est pas en restant avec toi, que je pourrais réviser en paix !

Je partais de la salle comme des Gryffondor, enragée. J'allais à la bibliothèque, rendre les quelques livres qui ne me servait plus et m'installait sur une table en déposant un peu partout, des parchemins, des épais livres et de l'encre. Pendant les quelques heures qui restaient avant de souper, je m'avançais dans mon travail, comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs. J'étais une fille ennuyeuse à vrai dire. Peu de temps après, je marchais dans les couloirs avec Ron, lui expliquant la situation avec Harry.

- C'est vrai que tu y passes beaucoup de temps en ce moment … !

-Je sais oui ! Mais je veux avoir un bel avenir !

- Peut-être oui, mais il faut savoir s'amuser. Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Et si ce soir, nous allions à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Et comment ?

- Avec le passage secret. Je vais forcer Harry à venir. On y va dans une heure !

Ron allait dans leur salle commune, parler à Harry, et moi, j'allais à l'extérieur, voyant qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Je me souvenais, que la veille, j'avais fais un cauchemar étrange et intense. J'avais vu une femme et un homme courir jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. La peur était présente sur leurs visages si pâles. J'avais incarné leur enfant, un bébé qui venait à peine de naître. Une lumière verte s'était dessiné dans le ciel glacé. Et ce fut le trou noir jusqu'à avoir entendue des cris d'horreur. Et bien sur, c'est à ce moment là que je m'étais réveillé. Ça m'avait glacé le sang ! Une heure avait passée, et je me hâtais d'être devant le passage secret d'une statue d'une sorcière borgne. Harry était venu, avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Nous bougeons la statut, et nous nous étions faufilés dans le tunnel en prenant le temps de refermer le passage. C'était comme si, on était sur un toboggan. On glissait sur de la pierre lisse pendant un petit moment avant d'arriver à l'arrière boutique du magasin HoneyDukes à Pré-au-Lard. Nous enfilions la cape d'invisibilité et marchaient vers la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit. Évidemment la porte était fermée.

- Alohomora, formulait Harry

Enfin à l'extérieur, nous enlevions la cape qui devenait trop encombrante pour nous trois. Nous marchions dans les rues presque désertes. C'était la première fois qu'on sortait de Poudlard, le soir. Nous passions une heure ou deux à s'amuser, sans trop se faire remarquer. J'avais remarqué des ombres tournoyant près de nous. Elles se rapprochaient et je le fis remarquer aux autres. Nous les combattions jusqu'à qu'ils y en avaient plus un seul. Un autre homme, mais cette fois si masqué, et encapuchonné d'une cape vert émeraude, nous avait aidé. Il s'était enfuit, une rue plus loin. Nous partions à sa recherche. Parfois, je le distinguais de loin. J'ai réussi à le coincer dans une sombre ruelle. Je lui demandais, qui il était et il m'avait répondu étrangement. Disons, que je suis l'Homme masqué, disait-il en me redonnant ma baguette.

- Comment vous …

- Vous l'aviez fait tomber tout à l'heure.

- Merci murmurais-je Il partait mystérieusement en faisait tomber son fameux masque.

Je le récupérais et le rangeait dans mon sac. Nous rentrions à Poudlard, discrètement. Je n'arrêtais pas de me focaliser sur les yeux de l'homme, il me rappelait quelqu'un. J'espérais au plus vite savoir son identité. Le lendemain, c'était le weekend et aussi le début des vacances de Février. J'étais resté les deux semaines, pour être avec Harry ey Ron. Je voulais essayer de rattraper le temps perdu à être dans les livres. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de voir Drago Malefoy rester à Poudlard. D'habitude, il partait chez ses parents, comme ses amis, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. La première semaine passait plutôt lentement. Et le dimanche, alors que j'étais entrain de faire mes devoirs pour être tranquille la dernière semaine, au bord du lac, le ciel s'était subitement assombrit. Ce n'était pas à cause des nuages gris qui étaient prêts à déverser leur tristesse. C'était à cause d'une fumée noire, qui virevoltait dans l'air. Un tourbillon se dessinait à quelque mètre de moi. Puis, je distinguais des personnes. Ils avaient le même gabarit que ceux de Pré-au-Lard. Je me demandais précipitamment, comment avaient ils pu pénétrer le système magique de l'école. Je prenais ma baguette, prête à attaquer mais un sort fusait déjà dans l'air. Ce n'était ni eux, ni moi. Je me retournais, et voyais l'Homme masqué. Comment se faisait il, qu'il était là, lui aussi ? Un Sectumsempra arrivait dans ma direction mais je me protégeais en faisait apparaître un bouclier magique. Un autre homme, réussissait à me désarmer par la ruse. Un sort transperçait mon bras, peu de temps après. Quatre autres sortilèges étaient à mes trousses mais bizarrement je n'avais rien. Je comprenais que l'Homme masqué était sur moi, crispé de douleur, en m'ayant protégé.

- Vous allez bien ? M'inquiétais-je

- Je vais bien, m'aidait-il à me relever

Personne savait qu'on combattait des étrangers. Ils étaient tous, à leurs occupations. Je réussissais à reprendre ma baguette. Un jet de lumière vert lucide s'envolait vers l'Homme masqué. C'était un Avada Kedavra. Je me précipitais sur lui, en lançant un sort de protection. Un bouclier rejetait aussitôt la lumière verte, signe de mauvais présage. Il m'avait remercié, et nous finissions de les anéantir. Après était éradiqué, l'Homme masqué disparaissait. La curiosité de savoir sa vraie identité était de plus en plus forte. Je rejoignais Harry et Ron, dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient entrain de prendre leurs petits-déjeuner tranquillement. Je m'installais en face d'eux, sans dire un mot, mes livres à la main et secouée par les événements.

- Hermione, tu saignes !, remarquait Ron

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- Je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure. Quand vous aurez fini, rejoignez moi dans la Salle sur Demande.

Je croisais Drago qui était , ce jour là, pâle comme un zombie. Il boitait légèrement de la jambe. Nos regards se croisaient mais je détournais aussitôt mes yeux, dans une autre direction. J'allais au septième étage, vers la Salle sur Demande et attendais Harry et Ron. Quand ils arrivaient, j'ouvrais la Salle.

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me suis faite agressé par les mêmes types qu'à Pré-au-Lard !

- Mais … Comment ont-ils faits pour accéder à Poudlard ?, s'étonnait Harry

- Justement, je ne sais pas. Et vous vous souvenez de l'Homme masqué qui nous a aidé ? Lui aussi était là !

- Le système magique n'est pas aussi puissant que ça, alors !

- A moins que « l'homme Masqué » et les autres sont dans l'école.

- Maintenant que tu le dis … C'est peut-être possible ! Mais qui, au juste ?

Nous nous citions les gens que l'on avait vus cette première semaine. La semaine d'après, nous inspections les élèves un à un. Aucun ne laissait croire, qu'il pouvait être les agresseurs ou encore l'Homme Masqué même si j'avais quelques doutes pour un élèves à Poufsouffle de septième année. A la rentrée, je me disputais, une nouvelle fois, avec Harry, pour une toute autre raison.

- Ca suffit Harry ! J'en ai marre de ton comportement ! T'es toujours entrain de rabaisser les autres ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Mon problème ? J'en ai plusieurs, et toi, t'en fais partie, sale sang de bourbe.

- Ah ouais ? Tu es peut-être populaire mais ça ne change rien au faîte que tu es stupide.

D'un coup, Harry pointait sa baguette sur moi, fou de rage. Je faisais de même. Il lançait un sort le premier. Je l'évitais de justesse.

- Conjonctivite !, formulais-je

Il se prenait le sortilège, en pleine face. Il n'arrivait plus à voir quoique se soit. Mais il tentait quand même de m'envoyer un furonculose . Il se ratait, à son plus grand malheur car j'avais annulé l'effet du sort à temps.

- Rictumsempra !

Le sortilège ne le touchait pas car Horace Slunghorn était arrivé à ce moment là et avait annulé le sort.

- Jeunes gens, retrouvez moi à dix-huit heure pile, dans mon bureau !

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je foudroyais du regard Harry, toujours aussi aveugle, évidemment. Au lieu d'aller en cours de métamorphose, j'allais me réfugier dans les anciens toilettes des filles. Je regardais mon reflet dans un miroir brisé. J'abattais mon poing, dans ce miroir déjà brisé. Il se décrochait entièrement du mur. J'avais la main en sang et décorée de petits morceaux de verre. Après ma colère, j'ai du faire face à mes larmes. Je pleurais dans un coin, désespérée. Toute l'après-midi, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller en cours. Rien que de devoir supporter Harry, me décourageait rapidement. A dix-huit heure, j'allais dans le bureau de mon professeur de potion. Il y avait Harry, Drago et Blaise. Je m'étais assise à coté d'un des Serpentard, l'air furieuse.

- On peut dire que vous êtes grandement apprécie, Potter, remarquait Horace

- C'est le cas de le dire, disais-je

- Bon. Je vous met à tous, deux heures de colle. Donc vous allez me faire plaisir de faire ces deux heures de colle ensemble, en faisait les tâches ménagères à la place de Rusard. Sans vos baguettes bien entendu et dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

- Cela m'étonnerait franchement que ça se passe dans le calme et surtout dans la bonne humeur, grimaçait froidement le blondinet

Nous sortions du bureau, les nerfs à vif. La moindre chose qu'Harry ferait dans le but de m'énerver, j'étais prête à l'étrangler de mes propres mains. Nous allions voir le gardien de l'école, en demandant ce qu'on devait faire.

- Et bien Peeves a fait tomber des tableaux au deuxième étages, et un élèves a vomit des limaces au rez-de-chaussée. Après ça, vous viendrez me voir au rez-de-chaussée, et je vous donnerai autre chose à faire. Prenez ça. Il nous tendait des balais, des sceaux d'eau, des chiffons et des éponges.

Blaise descendait, essuyé le vomi et Drago, Harry et moi, nous nous étions occupés des tableaux. Je constatais que Peeves ne s'était pas contenté de ça. Il avait arrosé les murs de peinture rouge. Si seulement, il n'avait jamais exister, ça m'aurait arrangé ! Au début, personne parlait. C'était le calme absolu. En effaçant, ou du moins, en essayant d'effacer la peinture, j'en avais malencontreusement oublié un bout. Harry me l'avait fait remarqué en sifflant.

- Incapable, disait Harry, d'un air méprisant

J'allais vers lui, pour l'étrangler mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, Drago m'en empêchait.

- Du calme les tourtereaux ! On va avoir d'autres ennuies si ça continue !

Je refoulais ma haine et me calmais. Pour une fois, il avait raison. On en avait déjà assez comme ça, alors s'il fallait en remettre une couche, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner ? Je mettais correctement le dernier tableaux sur le mur. Nous descendions en bas, aux cotés de Blaise et Rusard, qui nous attendaient. En résumé, pendant la dernière heure qu'il restait, nous avions encore faits des corvées. Après la deuxième heures de colle, je récupérais ma baguette et épuisée et écœurée, j'allais directement me coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, je reprenais les cours comme si de rien n'était. Aux abords de dix-sept heures, je marchais tranquillement vers la bibliothèque quand une légère fumée se propageait rapidement. Une petite araignée escaladait le mur en face de moi. J'avais l'impression que la bête me regardait attentivement. Elle disparaissait subitement en emportant avec elle, la fumée opaque. Des pas s'approchaient. Je me retournais et fut soulagée de voir que c'était un fantôme. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vu à Poudlard. C'était une femme. Son visage était légèrement ridé. Elle avait les cheveux longs ondulés et en bataille.

- Tu es si belle …

- Qui êtes vous ? Demandait Hermione troublée

- Mon identité n'est guère importante. Le fait de te revoir en vie m'apaise …, disait le fantôme

- Mais … On ne sait jamais vus ! Un jour tu découvriras la vérité, tu es assez intelligente pour ce genre de chose, Hermione.

Le fantôme s'en allait, en me laissant perplexe. Mais qui était-elle à la fin ? Et je devais découvrir quelle vérité ? Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. J'avais une heure de temps libre et je profitais du beau temps, pour apaiser mon esprit au bord du Lac. Mais je n'arrivais pas à enlever ces images de ma têtes, y compris les questions que je me posais. C'était comme en une boucle infinie jusqu'à qu'une voix bien plus que familière, venait m'agresser. Une Serpentard, du nom d'Hayley Vituali. Une de mes ennemis parmi tant d'autres.

- Tu me veux quoi ?

- Qu'on règle nos différents. Tout à l'heure tu t'es bien amusée à m'humilier devant tout le monde mais cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de le faire !

- Pardon ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était pas moi !

- Mais oui, bien sur. Comme si j'allais te croire sale sang-de-bourbe !

- JE TE DIS QUE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS MOI !

- Maintenant, tu ne peux plus m'échapper !

- Tu es pathétique Vituali !

- Pas autant que toi, Miss-je-sais-tout !

Hayley commençait à me pousser contre un arbre, pour m'énerver d'avantage et elle avait réussit son coup. Elle m'attaquait la première et je ripostais avec le sort du saucisson. Ces effets ne duraient guère longtemps, pas assez pour que je rentre dans le château. Elle bondissait sur moi et me maintenait au sol de toute ses forces. Sa baguette était pas loin de toucher mon visage. Je vis une lumière et puis plus rien. J'entendais des cris de stupéfaction, des sifflements et tout se brouillait. Je reprenais connaissance rapidement. Je la voyais fière, mais pas pour longtemps, à ça non. Je lui retournais les genoux et je souriais en entendant ces quelques cris de douleur. Ça la mettait folle de rage. Quand le sort s'estompait, elle m'envoyait ce sort, que je ne pensais vraiment pas recevoir de sa part. Un doloris. Un cri m'échappait. Je tombais par terre, les mains sur le cœur. Cette douleur cuisante que j'avais au niveau de la poitrine était vraiment insupportable !

- On rigole moins, hein Granger ?

- Je rigole encore plus fort que tu ne le penses, disais-je en me relevant

On se bataillait comme des folles et personne n'intervenait. Ils avaient trop peurs de se faire réduire en cendre. Mais il fallut que j'admette à un moment, qu'elle avait été plus rusé que moi sur ce coup là. Elle avait réussie à me désarmer, je ne savais comment et avec les deux baguettes, elle me projetait dans le Lac où régnait le Calamar Géant. Depuis quelque temps, il était devenu plus ténébreux, plus dangereux, plus meurtrier. J'atterrissais donc dans l'eau froide. Je voulais remonter à la surface mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Plus j'essayais de remonter à la surface, plus j'allais au fond de l'eau. Je regardais autour de moi ce qui clochait et vit ce satané Calamar ! Il avait enroulé ses tentacules autour d'une de mes jambes. L'air me manquait, ma vue se troublait de plus en plus mais juste avant de perdre connaissance, j'avais vu des yeux gris-bleu acier. Ces yeux m'étaient tellement familiers … Le noir, je ne voyais que du noir. J'entendais parfois, des voix, j'avais même cru entendre Malefoy ! Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me sentais légère et sereine. Tout à coup, une douleur vint s'attaquer à ma poitrine et là, j'ouvrais les yeux en rejetant l'eau que j'avais avalé accidentellement. Je me recroquevillais précipitamment de peur, en revoyant le Calamar dans mon esprit. J'entendais une voix douce, qui avait le don de me rassurer à chaque fois.

- Hermy, on se calme, ce n'est que moi, Ron !

Je me précipitais sur et l'enlaçait. Quand j'étais toute seule, dans ce noir, j'avais peur d'y rester toute ma vie.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

- Presque une semaine. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi !

- Qui m'a sauvé ?

- Je ne le sais pas et Pomfresh non plus, apparemment elle ne s'en souvient plus.

- Oh … Avant d'être inconsciente dans le lac, j'ai vu des yeux gris-bleu acier. Les mêmes que ceux de l'Homme masqué ! Tu crois qu'il m'a encore sauvé ?

- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que c'est lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lis la Gazette, tu comprendras …

Ron m'avait tendu la Gazette du Sorcier en raclant la gorge, un peu gêné. « Un homme, mort sur le chemin de Traverse, Hier soir, peu après minuit, un homme portant un masque et une longue cape, est retrouvé mort, devant la Tête du Sanglier. Est-ce un règlement de compte qui a mal tourné ou tout simplement était-ce volontaire ? Le patron du bar, affirme clairement ne l'avoir jamais vu dans le coin. Et tous les autres habitués à ce bar, on répondu la même chose à quelques choses près. Un sorcier, Peter Jackson, déclare qu'il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé. Mais malheureusement nous n'en savons pas plus. Le Ministère de la Magie, enquête et nous informerait en cas de nouveau ». Quelque chose clochait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Une photo montrait le sois disant Homme masqué. Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était la même personne. Mais, cela m'attristait quand même, il m'avait bien sauvé plus d'une fois, enfin si c'était lui. Elle posait le journal sur son chevet et demandait à Pomfresh si elle pouvait sortir.

- Ce soir, déclarait l'infirmière

Ron restait avec moi, pendant les heures qu'il restait. Quand je pouvais sortir, Ron et moi allions dans la Grande Salle, manger. Je sentais qu'on m'observait. Je regardais les élèves discrètement, mais personne ne me regardait.

- Hermione!

Une touffe rouquine se jetait sur moi et me faisait un câlin, tout en m'étouffant.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie !, s'excitait Ginny

- Moi aussi mais là … Tu m'étouffes !

Ginny se dégageait, confuse. Ils s'installaient à table et commençaient à manger. Évidemment, à peine réveiller de mon coma, je me faisais déjà agresser par Harry.

- T'es pas morte toi ? Dommage. Y'aurait un sang-de-bourbe en moins.

Je prenais mon assiette précipitamment, la remplissait un peu et je me levais et déversais le contenu sur la tête d'Harry. J'étalais la nourriture sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sang-de-bourbe, Potter ? Que tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre, disais-je.

Écœurée, je m'en allais fière de mon coup, de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Olalalala, quel boulet je suis ! Non seulement le chapitre deux était en bloc ( DONC UN VRAI BORDEL), et en plus j'avais remis le chapitre 1 en croyant que c'était les modif's du chap 2 ( Est-ce que je suis vraiment conne ou ... ? :'D). Je vous ai laissé patauger pendant une semaine et j'en suis vraiment désolé ! Pour la peine, voici le chapitre trois ! BONNE LECTURE, SORCIERS ET SORCIÈRES ! xx Padma

**morgane chapitre 2. 16 mars**

**Salut, ton histoire à l'air bien mais pour être honnête je n'ai pas lu le chapitre en entier. Le faite que les dialogues ne soit pas marqué me gêne, on ne sait pas quand les personnages parle ni quand on en change. Bonne chance à toi et j'espère que ce que j'ai dit ne t'a pas blessé car n'est pas mon but**

**- Oui, j'en suis désolé, c'est la dernière fois que cela arrive, je te le promet ! Ça n'a rien de blessant, tu as juste constaté ce petit problème xx Padma**

**M chapitre 2. 16 mars**

**Ton histoire parait intéressante, mais il est réellement très difficile de lire. Tout est écrit en bloc, les dialogues pas apparents... **  
**Essaies de changer ta mise en page, ça sera plus agréable ! Bon courage. xoxo**

**- Ça n'arrivera plus, crois moi sur parole ! Merci beaucoup ! xx Padma**


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'absentais dans une classe abandonnée, les nerfs à vif. Je saccageais tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

- J'aurai du y rester, ouais, maugréais-je

Je me choquais de ce que je venais de dire. J'ai souhaité être morte ! Je regardais la salle une énième fois. Voyant cette pagaille, je ne me reconnaissais plus du tout. Maintenant, pour me calmer, je devais détruire tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon passage ! Je cherchais ma baguette dans mes poches et me rendais compte que je ne l'avais pas. Soudain, je me rappelais du duel que j'avais eu avec Hayley. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre celle là ! Je sortais de la salle de classe discrètement et j'essayais de ne pas me faire prendre par un professeur. Je scrutais de loin, la Grande Salle et regardais les Serpentards. Hayley n'était pas là. Une nouvelle fois, j'avais ce sentiment de me faire observer. Je me retournais, et voyais Hayley descendre les escaliers principales avec ses « amies ». Elles me regardaient pleines de dégoûts et de haine. Je me précipitais sur Hayley et en deux, trois mouvements, je l'avais plaqué contre un mur.

- Oh, un sang-de-bourbe !

- Oh, une bouffonne qui a ma baguette !

- Ta baguette ?!

- Je … Je ne l'ai pas !

- Si, puisque tu m'as désarmé !

- Je me souviens oui, mais je ne l'ai plus !

- Et pourquoi ça ? demandais-je calmement

- Je ne sais pas … Je ne m'en souviens pas !

- Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ?

- Non, je te jure !

- Si tu me mens, tu vas le regretter.

Je lâchais la Serpentard, incertaine. Elle avait l'air de dire vrai, j'espère pour elle. Je croisais, peu de temps après, Malefoy et Zabini. Comme si mes souvenirs avaient été chassés de mon cerveau. J'empruntais donc la baguette de Ron et me faufilait dans la salle, réparer mes dégâts. Après l'avoir fait, je la lui rendais et j'allais dans mon dortoir, chercher ma plume dans mon sac, pour faire mes devoirs. Au lieu de ça, je trouvais un masque. Je l'inspectais avec attention et tout me revenait d'un coup. Et les yeux ! Je savais parfaitement à qui ils étaient ! Pourquoi m'en étais-je pas rendue compte plutôt ? Je gardais le masque avec moi et j'allais m'expliquer avec lui. Comment pouvait-il me protéger ? Il était si … Fier ! Et si prétentieux ! Je le cherchais dans tout le château mais en vain. J'allais chercher à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas devant le Lac et dans la volière, j'allais alors chercher dans le stade de Quidditch. Je le retrouvais, seul, dans les gradins. J'allais donc vers lui mais il ne me voyait pas, en raison du peu de lumière qu'il y avait.

* * *

**morgane chapter 3 . Mar 23**

**Contente d'avoir pu lire tes deux chapitres l'histoire me plaît toujours bonne continuation**

**- Ça me touche ce que tu dis là ! Merci xx Padma**

Héhé, rien que pour vous embêter, je vous laisse réfléchir à l'identité de la personne qui se fait passer pour l'Homme Masqué ! ;) Bonne lecture chers lectrices/lecteurs ! xx Padma


	5. Chapter 5

- Faut qu'on parle Malefoy.

- Hmpf, tu me veux quoi Granger ? Demandais Drago froidement

Je lui tendais son masque. Son visage avait subitement changé. De la haine à l'étonnement, mais il essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Et bien quoi ? C'est un masque !

- Ne joue pas à ça, avec moi Malefoy ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Alors explique moi pourquoi tu fais ça et tout de suite !, criais-je presque

- Crie encore plus fort, tu vas réveiller tout Poudlard, ironisait-il

- MALEFOY !

- Bon. Très bien. Je suis l'Homme masqué, en effet. Avant tout de chose Granger, tu me laisses parler sans me couper la parole, compris ?

- Compris, disait-elle curieuse

- Si je fais ça, c'est pour te protéger des monstres de Voldemort, et donc, de te garder en vie. Non, ferme là, tu parleras à la fin, se stoppait-il en voyant que j'allais parler, Pourquoi ?, reprenait-il, Pour une seule et unique raison, pour tes vrais parents. Granger, tu n'as jamais été née d'une famille moldue, ils n'ont fait que de t'adopter. Tes vrais parents sont des sorciers, mais pas seulement. Il s'avère que Voldemort a eut un fils caché et quand il l'a su, il s'était juré de tuer sa future famille. Il ne l'aimait pas, car il ne peut tout simplement pas aimer. Et quand son fils s'est marié avec une femme et qu'il a eut un bébé, il a mit son plan à exécution. Il avait réussit à le tuer, dans sa propre maison. Sa femme avait eu le temps de s'échapper, mais pas pour longtemps. Elle avait juste eut le temps de déposer son enfant devant la porte d'un couple moldu, qu'elle connaissait brièvement, sans se faire prendre. Elle s'est fait tuée, quelques rues plus loin. Et tu sais qui était le bébé ? C'est toi, Granger. Avant que tes parents meurent, ils avaient déjà tout prévu. Ils ont fait un pacte avec ma famille, pour que tu survives. Je ne sais pas encore les raisons, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Voldemort sait qui tu es vraiment. Il a essayé de nombreuses fois de te tuer, mais j'ai toujours été là. Ça ne veut pas dire que je te parle amicalement pour autant.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te parler d'avantage. Mais ça veut donc dire que mon grand père est … Voldemort … ?

Il me regardait quelques instants tristement et tournait les yeux vers le stade en prononçant un « oui » presque inaudible. Mais je l'avais entendu. J'éclatais en sanglot devant mon autre pire ennemi. C'était la première et la dernière fois que je le faisais. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'avais été adopté à la naissance, mes vrais parents sont morts et j'étais une descendante de Voldemort. Pour moi, tout semblait surréaliste.

- Je suis désolé

Il se relevait et me regardait une nouvelle fois, avant de partir en direction du château. C'était peu fréquent de voir un Malefoy s'excuser alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait. Cela m'avait surprise mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché à pleurer. Je rentrais au château alors que tout le monde, enfin presque, était couché. Tellement fatigué que je m'endormais sur le canapé de ma salle commune. Le matin, j'étais enfin en weekend et ce Samedi nous allions à Pré-au-Lard. Cette miteuse nuit, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi avec les innombrables cauchemars que j'avais fais, d'affilés. Je me préparais rapidement et descendais dans la Grande Salle, manger un morceau. Ron était déjà là, accompagné de Ginny. Je m'installais à coté d'eux, sans rien dire.

- On voit que tu as dormi cette nuit, remarquait Ginny un peu étonné

- Raaah, ça se voit tant que ça ?, démoralisait Hermione

- Oh oui, rajoutait Ron, t'as fais des cauchemars ou quoi ?

- Oui et pas qu'un seul.

On se dépêchait de finir de manger et une bonne heure après, nous partions pour Pré-au-Lard. Là-bas, je me promenais avec Ginny. On parlait de tout et de rien. Elle s'absentait à un moment pour parler à Harry. J'entendais brusquement, que quelqu'un m'appelait. Je me retournais et voyais une personne dans un ruelle sombre. Je m'avançais vers elle et subitement, elle disparaissait. Elle réapparaissait juste en face de moi. Je ne voyais pas son visage, il était trop assombrit. Elle me prenait par le cou et me plaquait contre un mur. La personne sortait sa baguette mais elle n'arrivait pas à me lancer un sortilège pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais réussie à m'échapper. Sans ma baguette, c'était très difficile de la semer. Même en transplanant. Elle réussissait à me retrouver. Cette fois, son sort était lancé, mais je ne recevais rien.

- Sectumsempra ! Formulait une voix masculine, tiens !

Ma baguette roulait à mes pieds.

- Tu aurais pu me la rendre avant, Malefoy, disais-je en la ramassant, Stupéfix !

- Estime toi heureuse que je te l'ai rendu !

Le sort s'annulait lors de notre discussion. Je fus très surprise que cela avait duré quelques secondes. L'inconnu disparaissait mais je savais pertinemment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Malefoy …

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il réapparaissait avec cinq autres personnes. Instinctivement, je savais que l'un d'entre eux, allait attaquer Malefoy. Et en effet, c'était le cas. Je me précipitais sur lui pour le protéger.

- PROTEGO ! formulais-je à temps

Des sorts et des sorts virevoltaient vers nous. Encore une fois, j'utilisais un sort de défense. Nous avions réussis à échapper aux sorts. Nous menions une bataille acharnée. Deux heures étaient passées, et nous étions énormément épuisés. C'était en plus, l'heure à laquelle nous devions rejoindre les professeurs pour rentrer à Poudlard. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire. Nous étions coincés avec les six personnes qui nous attaquaient. Nous avions réussis à en tuer deux. L'heure d'après, un autre mourrait. Il y en restait toujours de trop.

- Je vais plus tenir longtemps Malefoy, je suis assez fatigué comme ça !

- Essayes ! Il n'y en reste plus que trois !

Quelques minutes après, Malefoy réussissait à en tuer un autre et moi, je m'étais toute mon âme, pour tuer l'avant dernier intrus. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus ! Je n'arrivais plus tellement à marcher. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, et je commençais à ne pas voir clair.

Endoloris !, criait presque le dernier survivant

Le doloris m'atteignait comme un couteau en pleins cœur. J'hurlais de douleur et je m'évanouissais de fatigue. Je sentais de légère secousse, mais je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Une implacable douleur s'enfonçait soigneusement dans l'un de mes bras. C'était à ce moment là que j'ouvrais les yeux, crispée.

* * *

J'aime Drago, omg c'est trop mon homme ! **

Aurelie Malfoy chapitre 4. 31 mars

toujours aussi bien  
trop trop hâte de lire la suite  
bonne continuation

**- Merci ça fait plaisir après tout ce que j'endure en ce moment ! xx Padma**

Jenny3362malfoy Chapitre 4. 29 mars

J'aime beaucoup ton histoire ses assez sont et très bien deffînit presser d'avoir la suite seule bémol êtes chapitre sont trop court mes continue comme ça ! Ps ta fic vas faire combien de chapitre ?

**- Il n'y aura rarement de courts chapitres, je te rassure ! aha ! A la base je vais faire 2 tomes de cette fiction mais les chapitres, c'est encore flou, tu vois :') xx Padma**


	6. Chapter 6

- Aaaaaaaah, gémissais-je de douleur

J'étais à l'infirmerie ! Il n'y avait presque personne autour de moi et il faisait très noir. Je ne sentais aucuns membres de mon corps, même mon visage. Quand je le touchais, ma peau était dur et j'avais terriblement mal. Où était d'ailleurs, Malefoy ? Je regardais chaque lit qui régnaient dans la pièce et me rendait compte qu'il était sur un lit, à coté du mien. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et son visage était rivé de bleu. Il tournait la tête vers moi. Je refermais les yeux, lui faisant croire que je m'étais rendormie. Mais quand j'étais réellement endormie, mon corps fut traversé par une sensation de bonheur. Une personne caressait mes cheveux pendant un petit moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête mais elle l'avait fait. Je me réveillais une seconde fois. Il faisait jour et Ron et Ginny étaient à mes cotés. Ginny m'enlaçait délicatement, tout comme Ron.

- On t'avait cherché partout hier ! Et puis Ron et Blaise, t'ont retrouvé inconsciente, comme Malefoy, dans une ruelle, expliquait Ginny

- Zabini et moi, on vous a retrouvés côte à côte. On vous a récupéré et on vous a emmené jusqu'à Mc Gonagall, qui c'est occupée de vous par la suite, continuait Ron.

Je tournais la tête sur le coté, voir si Malefoy était là, mais non, il était déjà parti. Madame Pomfresh arrivait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu peux sortir, jeune fille !

J'essayais de me lever mais je n'y arrivais pas sans l'aide de mes amis. Nous allions dans la Grande Salle. On s'installait pas loin d'Harry. Pleins de hiboux entraient, avec des lettres et des colis, dans la salle. Je fus étonné de recevoir une lettre d'un hiboux que je connaissais pas. Je lisais la lettre en silence.

« Dépêche toi de me rejoindre au septième étage. Ça urge. DM »

- Désolé, il faut que j'aille retrouver quelqu'un ! A tout à l'heure !

J'arrivais à courir jusqu'au dernier étage mais j'avais du faire face à Hayley.

- Pas encore morte ? Se lamentait-elle

- Et non, à ton plus grand malheur, chérie.

Je la laissais en plan, en voyant Malefoy vers la Salle sur Demande. Sans nous faire remarquer, nous entrions dans la pièce. La salle était chaleureusement éclairée par le soleil et deux fauteuils régnaient au milieu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je septique

- Tu te souviens de ce qui nous a attaqués hier ? C'était en faîte les monstres de Voldemort mais ils étaient très différents et beaucoup trop puissants pour que je comprenne qui ils étaient vraiment. Il veut ta mort, maintenant ou très prochainement. Si ça continue, se sera pire !

- On arrivera à les battre.

- A la seule condition, qu'on s'allie.

- On ne l'est pas, là ? M'étonnais-je

- A toi de voir.

- Parfait. Nous sommes alliés. Aucunes trahisons, compris ?

- Compris.

Nous nous serrions la main et on repartait sur d'assez bonnes bases. Maintenant nous nous appelions par notre prénom et pas par notre nom de famille. Nous nous séparions au bout d'une bonne heure. J'allais retrouver Ginny et Ron, au bord du Lac.

- T'étais passé où ? T'en a mis du temps !

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je devais retrouver quelqu'un.

- Bon bah, dis nous qui c'est ! Ordonnait Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres

- Je ne préfère pas Pourquoi ? S'étonnait Ron

- Parce que.

- Dans quelle maison est la personne ?

- Serdaigle, mentais-je

Plus je leur mentais, mieux c'était !

- Donc tu m'as décris comme une fille écervelée de quatrième année, avec des lunettes comme Potter ? Désespérait Drago

- Et bien oui ! Si je leur avais dis que c'était toi, ils m'auraient prise pour une folle !

- Quand on y pense, c'est assez surprenant qu'on se parle. Tu as déjà vu des Serpentad et des Gryffondor se parler, toi ?

- A vrai dire … Non !

- Je crois bien que nous sommes les seuls !

- On discutait tout le long jusqu'au Stade de Quidditch. J'avais l'impression de parler à un autre Drago Malefoy. Il était sympa sous ses airs de prétentieux.

- Si tu es la petite fille de Tu-Sais-Qui, pourquoi le choixpeau ne t'as pas envoyé à Serpentard ?

- C'est simple. C'est nous qui décidons de ce qu'on le veut être vraiment.

- Ça dépend pour qui, commentait Drago dans ses pensées.

Je le regardais, curieuse. Son visage voulait tout dire. Il regardait le sol avec dégoût.

- Tu es un mangemort ? Oui.

- Mais comment peux-tu … Je ne comprend pour rien ! Si tu es un mangemort, tu n'es sûrement pas là pour me protéger de Voldemort !

- On m'a forcé à en devenir un. Et tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

- Justement, je ne le sais pas ! Et qui sait, en ce moment même, tu essayes sans doute à me piéger !

- Tu me crois vraiment comme ça ?

- Oui, disais-je sans vraiment le vouloir

- Je vois. Eh bien, le monstre s'en va. Tu te débrouilleras avec les autres sbires de Voldemort, je n'en n'ai plus rien à faire de toi. Je me suis déjà assez blessé comme ça, en voulant te protéger.

Il me forçait à le regarder, droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient devenus gris acier. Avant de me quitter des yeux, il disait « Adieu Granger ». Il partait en direction du château tandis que moi, je restais là en me disant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais … Putain !

Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il ne mentait pas. C'était trop tard pour réparer mon erreur. Je contemplais la lune qui s'assombrissait à cause des nuages gris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui allait m'arriver. Sans faire de bruit, Hayley Vituali s'éclipsait derrière moi et étalait un liquide sur un mouchoir et me le mettait, en forçant, sur ma bouche. Avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil, je l'entendais dire quelque chose du genre :

- On va bien voir s'il va vraiment s'en foutre.

* * *

Bonne lecture mes petits n'enfants xx Padma


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le chapitre 7, omr 7 c'est mon chiffre préféré héhéhé ! Pour vous par contre, ça m'étonnerait ! A cause de ce chapitre ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Je voudrais que vous écoutiez une de ces chansons :

- watch?v=hhSA9H9Iaqw

- watch?v=jNFgynmVmx0

et je crois que c'est tout !

Bonne lecture xx Padma

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais attaché contre un mur. La pièce était faîte de pierre sombre. Il y avait une chaise juste en face de moi. Des douleurs me parcouraient dans mon corps tout entier. Je regardais mes bras. Ils étaient inondés de sang. J'essayais de me défaire des liens, mais avec le peu de force que j'avais, les chances étaient plus que nulles. J'hurlais pour qu'on me libère mais autant parler au mur d'en face. Jusqu'à que, Hayley apparaissait sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

- Enfin réveillée, Granger !

- Où suis-je ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Pour être exacte, tu es dans une pièce secrète de Poudlard. Sous une salle de classe et pas n'importe laquelle. Oh, bah, je voulais m'amuser, mais à ma manière.

- Sous quelle salle de classe exactement ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire, disais-je pleine de haine

- Sous la salle de Potion ! Bon, disons, que c'est pour tester quelqu'un. Je suis pile à l'heure, son cours vient de commencer !

Hayley sortait un couteau fin et me transperçait mon bras gauche. J'hurlais de douleur, c'était insupportable.

- Petite précision Granger, on entend très bien dans la Salle de Potion depuis cette pièce.

Elle enlevait le couteau. Je pensais que c'était fini mais non, elle recommençait à faire sa sadique, sur l'une de mes jambes.

- JE TE TUERAI QUAND J'EN AURAI L'OCCASION ! JE TE TUERAI ! hurlais-je

- Dommage pour toi, tu en auras jamais l'occasion. Endoloris !

Un autre cri m'échappait. Le choc était tellement violent que je crachais du sang. Je commençais à halluciner car j'arrivais à entendre mon prénom d'une voix essoufflée.

- Bon. Passons à la deuxième étape !

Elle faisait apparaître une barre métallique et la mettait vers la lumière. La lame cuisait et devenait de plus en rouge. Je continuais de crier de douleur, à cause du doloris. Je criais cinq fois plus fort quand elle me brûlait le visage avec la barre. La voix que j'entendais, s'estompait. Des pas se rapprochaient. Hayley se tournait vers moi, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Et pour finir, la troisième étape ! La plus cruciale !

Elle s'appuyait contre une énorme pierre et quelque chose s'enclenchait au dessus de ma tête. Je regardais le plafond, inquiète et terrifiée. Le plafond s'ouvrait et laissait couleur un liquide noir sur moi. Ça me brûlait et me démangeait en même temps. Mais quand est-ce que tout ça, allait se finir ? Je n'en pouvais plus physiquement et moralement ! Toutes les douleurs que je ressentais devaient être pire qu'une mort lente. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

- Tu lui diras que je l'ai démasqué et que je me ferai un malin plaisir à le dire au Maître, déclarait Hayley, et toi, la prochaine fois, tu seras morte.

- MONSTRE ! TU ES UN MONSTRE !, hurlais-je

- Je sais oui. Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, chérie. Voici mon cadeau d'adieu avant que je me sauve.

Hayley sortait de sa poche, un morceau de tissu. Elle me l'enfonçait dans la bouche. Le tissu avait un drôle de goût et toutes les cinq secondes, c'était comme si ma gorge brûlait et se détériorait. Je n'arrivais plus tellement à respirer régulièrement. Hayley disparaissait et la porte d'entrée s'expulsait contre le mur voisin. Je ne distinguais pas très bien la personne qui venait d'arriver. Plus elle s'avançait vers moi, plus je me rendais compte que c'était Drago.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais du te laisser seule, comme ça !

- C'est moi qui doit … m'excuser … Je t'ai dis des choses … absurdes tout à l'heure … Je me méfie tellement … Aide moi … Je n'en peux plus de ces … douleurs, disais-je le souffle court à cause de ma gorge, et en pleurant

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là !

Drago me détachait. J'allais tomber, tête la première sur le sol mais il me rattrapait dans ses bras à temps.

- Hayley m'a dit de … te dire qu'elle t'avait … démasqué et qu'elle allait … tout dire à … Voldemort … Fait attention … à toi Drago …

- Crois moi, elle ne dira rien.

Je me laissais porter par Drago, sous les yeux ahuris des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et dire que je venais à peine d'y en sortir !

- Elle s'est fait attaquer par une élève ! s'exclamait Drago

- Par Merlin ! Mettez la, là !

Il me déposait sur le lit indiqué. L'infirmière me donnait à boire et j'avais faillit tout recracher, tellement que ma gorge me piquait. Elle me cicatrisait ensuite, toutes mes plaies.

- AAAAAAH !, criais-je

- C'est bientôt fini, encore un petit effort !

Après que Pomfresh m'avait cicatrisée toutes mes plaies, j'étais soulagée. Je ne sentais strictement rien. Drago s'était assis à coté de moi, inquiet.

- Merci Drago, merci de m'avoir sauvée. Je vais beaucoup mieux, déjà !

- Sur ?

- Oui, lui souriais-je

Il me regardait sourire et partait de l'infirmerie. Après qu'il avait claqué la porte, je fondais en larme silencieusement. Il n'avait pas à savoir que je souffrais mentalement, comme n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs. C'était un vrai enfer pour moi. J'en étais traumatisée. J'essayais de m'endormir pour tuer le temps mais je n'y arrivais pas. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais tout ce qu'Hayley m'avait fait. Et j'avais même cru qu'elle était là. En face de moi.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Granger ! A cause de toi, ils vont tuer mon petit ami moldu !, pleurait-elle de rage

En faîte, elle était vraiment là ! Je comprenais à moitié ce qu'elle disait.

- Tant pis, je te tuerai maintenant !

- Ça m'étonnerait !

Je sortais de ma poche, ma baguette.

- Avec le peu de force que t'as ? Laisse moi rire !

- C'est avec ce peu de force que je réussirai à te tuer !

- On verra !

Sans rien formuler, je l'avais propulsé dehors. Elle revenait en boitant légèrement. J'en rigolais intérieurement ! Je sortais de mon lit et me plaçait devant elle. Heureusement que Pomfresh était aller parler à Dumbledore ! Je me faisais un plaisir de me venger ! Je lui lançais plusieurs sorts d'affilés. Avec une violence extraordinaire, j'avais une nouvelle fois réussie à la projeter en dehors de l'infirmerie. Je la rejoignais, des larmes de rage sur les joues.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré par ta faute ! TA FAUTE !

- Pauvre chou, pauvre chou !

Bien sur, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Ce qui me m'était dans une colère noire. Je lévitais des objets sur elle. Quelqu'un d'autre était là, je sentais son regard sur moi.

- STUPEFIX !

Une boule rougeâtre touchait Hayley. Elle restait figée. Je me retournais vers la personne, les larmes roulant encore sur mes joues.

- Hermione …

- Tu as tout entendu, avoue !

Il venait vers elle et me prenait dans ses bras. Il me murmurait dans l'oreille un "oui".

- Tu n'es pas la seule qui à vécu ça, crois moi.

Il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas que moi. Drago avait du subir plus que moi, en étant devenu un Mangemort. J'essuyais mes larmes et par la suite, il me disait quelque chose qui faisait l'éclat d'une bombe dans ma tête. On se parlait depuis pas beaucoup de temps, mais elle aimait bien ce nouveau Drago !

- Je dois partir ...

- Quoi ? Mais où ça ?!

- Le rejoindre. Alors, je préfère que tu oublies tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je me suis fait passer pour l'Homme Masqué.

- Non je ne pourrai pas ! Tu le sais très bien ! Reste là, il pourrait te tuer !

- Ça va aller, ça va aller. Hermione ?

- Quoi ? Disais-je d'une voix déchirante

- Je t'ai aimé dès notre première année … Oubliettes !

* * *

Avez-vous aimés ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. A mes yeux, c'est très important ! J'ai l'impression que moins de personnes lisent ma fiction comparé au tout début. xx Padma


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello bande de chocogrenouille ! **_

_**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fais attendre ! **_

_**A partir de ce chapitre, je change de point de vu, donc maintenant, il sera omniscient, jeunes gommes ! Voilà voilà, bisous et bonne lecture xx Padma**_

* * *

Drago partît, perdu et les larmes aux yeux. Depuis Hermione reprît une vie « normale ». Elle était habituée maintenant, aux personnes qui l'attaquait. Elle se débrouilla comme une chef, même si des fois, c'était très limite. Par un soudain miracle, elle s'était réconciliée avec Harry, en cours de Métamophose. Plusieurs mois avaient passés et elle était déjà à un jour, des grandes vacances. Elle fît ses valises quand, elle trouva une lettre un peu froissée.

« Dépêche toi de me rejoindre au septième étage. Ça urge. DM »

La lettre data un peu et l'encre s'était un peu effacée avec le temps. Elle se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle parlait à Drago Malefoy. Et pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas du rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec lui, au septième étage. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle se souvenait de quelque chose précipitamment. Elle se revit, tuer six personnes encapuchonnés avec … Drago Malefoy. Hermione rouvrît les yeux, perdue. Pourquoi se souvenait-elle de ça, alors que ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. A moins que … !

- HARRY ! RON !, hurlait la Gryffondor en allant dans la salle commune

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandait Harry

- Je crois qu'on a effacé une partie de ma mémoire !

- Qui aurait pu faire ça, d'après toi ? Questionnait Harry, sans être pour autant, étonné.

- J'ai des doutes sur quelqu'un mais je ne suis pas sur.

- Tu penses à qui ?

- Malefoy.

Harry la regarda avec mépris tandis que Ron, était étonné de sa réponse. Drago Malefoy avait disparu de la circulation, tout comme Pansy Parkinson depuis au moins cinq mois. Drago avait forcément un lien avec la perte de sa mémoire. Elle en était persuadée. Le lendemain, elle retrouvât ses parents dans la gare King Cross et bizarrement, elle se sentît grandement observée mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle retourna chez elle, pleins de question en tête. Elle avait envie de retrouver toute sa mémoire. Sans ses souvenirs, ce n'était plus la même personne. Au bout d'une semaine, elle passa le reste de ses vacances avec Ron et Harry au Terrier. Elle avait pris le soin de faire oublier à ses parents, qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir, après tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait aussi retrouver Malefoy, c'était devenu primordiale. Elle était dans la chambre de Ron. Ils discutèrent d'une nouvelle choquante, à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« **_Affreuse nouvelle, pour le Ministère de la Magie, Nous venons d'apprendre que notre bien aimé, Cornelius Fudge est mort. _**

Il est décédé à cause d'un Mangemort, témoignaient certains Aurors qui étaient sur le lieu du crime. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel Mangemort. C'est Drago Malefoy, fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a été l'assassin, de cet odieux crime. Depuis, le Ministère est contrôlé part Vous-Savez-Qui et ses alliés après avoir attaqué le Ministère par surprise. »

Ça les avaient très choqués. De trop, pour Hermione. Mais pourquoi ? Il fallait bien s'y attendre, il s'agissait de Voldemort là. Elle décida par la suite, qu'elle devait justement retrouver Drago.

- J'aurai besoin de ta cape, Harry

- Et tu espérais y aller seule, peut-être ? s'étranglait Ron

- Oui. Ce sont mes affaires, pas les votre.

- Cela nous enchante pas, c'est sur mais toute seule, c'est hyper dangereux !

- Et puis, vous aussi, vous avez du travail, avec les horcruxes !

- Comment tu … ? s'étonnait Harry

- Je le lis dans vos pensées, rien de plus, souriait-elle

- Bon et bien, on s'occupe chacun de notre coté, nos affaires, mais nous restons ensemble, disait Harry

- Nous partons quand, au juste ? Demandait Hermione

- Demain soir, après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, répondait Ron

Cette fin de journée, Hermione la passa avec Ginny et les jumeaux. Fred et George étaient toujours aussi créatifs. Ils avaient voulus tester un nouveau bonbon, qu'ils avaient créés. Le bonbon se nomma « Bumbulum ». George en mangea un et catastrophe, il se mît à lâcher des pets. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de rigoler. Les jumeaux étaient tellement drôles ! Le soir du mariage, Hermione portait une robe rouge, tombant jusqu'aux genoux. La soirée se passa agréablement bien. Elle avait même revue Viktor Krum, son ancien petit ami. Fleur l'avait invitée car ils étaient devenus très amis, depuis le Tournois des Trois sorciers. Elle s'était assise sur une chaise et regardât les invités danser. Harry discutait avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année tandis que Ron avalait tout ce qu'il y avait sur le buffet, pour changer. Les choses se gâtèrent quand il y avait eu une explosion en face d'Hermione. Pleins d'autres explosions se suivaient à la suite et plusieurs Mangemorts étaient apparus. Une moitié qui l'entourait et l'autre moitié qui effraya la foule. Elle sortît sa baguette et propulsa tous les Mangemorts qui lui barrait la route. Beaucoup d'invités avaient pris la fuite. Comme Hermione, Ron et Harry. Elle les avait faits transplanée en pleins cœur de Londres. Devant une jolie maison. Hermione sonna cinq fois, avant qu'une fille brune apparaissait au seuil de la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Et qui sont ces deux hommes avec toi ?

- Laisse nous entrer, et je t'expliquerai

La jeune fille les laissa entrer, étonnée et très curieuse de savoir ce qu'allait dire Hermione. Elle les fît s'asseoir sur des énormes fauteuils, au coin du feu. C'était sa sœur.

- J'ai quitté la maison de nos parents pour retrouver quelqu'un qui a « disparu » et Ron et Harry doivent trouver les horcruxes manquants pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Et donc, vous voulez que je vous héberge ?

- Exactement, Phoebe !

- Très bien. Suivez-moi si vous le voulez bien.

Ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur. Phoebe partagea sa chambre avec sa petite sœur et les garçons, dans deux autres chambres. Hermione déposa au passage, les habits des garçons sur leurs lits. Elle rejoignît sa sœur, qui lui demanda :

- Dis moi petite sœur, tu cherches qui précisément ?

- Si je te le disais, tu vas me prendre pour une folle !

- Dis le, je veux savoir !

- Drago Malefoy.

- Quoi ? T'as dis quoi ?! Disait Phoebe choquée, pourquoi tu veux retrouver ce prétentieux mal luné ?

- Je t'expliquerai ça quand il m'aura raconté, ce que je voudrais savoir. Tu le connais ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je travaille au ministère de la magie ? Enfin que je travaillais …

- Laisse moi deviner … Il t'a viré de ton poste ?

- Oui !

- Oh, désolé !

- Oh, tu sais, je commençais à en avoir marre de ce boulot, donc d'un certain côté, il avait bien fait. Mais attend … Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Cornelius Fudge ?

- Si …

- Et qui a tué dix personnes à la fois, sur le chemin de Traverse ?

- C'est une blague ?, disait Hermione sonnée

- Regarde !

Phoebe lui passa la Gazette du Sorcier.

« _**Les mangemorts ont frappés**_,

Jeudi dernier, à vingt-heure, dix personnes se sont faits tuer par un seul et unique mangemort, Drago Malefoy. Pour quelle raison ? On ne sait pas exactement. Mais ils avaient tous un point commun. C'était tous, des né-moldu. Est-ce-que Vous-Savez-Qui veut anéantir toute la population né-moldu ? Affaire à suivre. »

- Il date de quand ce journal ?, questionnait Hermione

- De la semaine dernière.

Elles se couchèrent et dormirent profondément. Hermione voulait vraiment savoir la cause de sa subite disparition et pourquoi elle se souvenait de lui entrain de l'aider à exterminer des personnes sûrement pas humaines. Elle savait et en était sur qu'il avait un lien avec la perte de sa mémoire. Le matin, après s'être préparée, elle partît de chez sa sœur en emportant sa baguette et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

* * *

Aurelie Malfoy chapter 7 . Apr 13

ouf hermione est toujours en vie mais sans souvenirs  
j'ai hâte de lire la suite  
bonne continuation  
bis

**- Et oui, malheureusement ! Merci, bis ! xx Padma**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9 les coupains ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un review (- PARCE QUE J'Y TIENS ! :D)**

**QUESTION : Vous aimez bien le personnage que j'ai inventé Hayley Vituali ? **

**Bonne lecture ! xx PADMA **

* * *

Le matin, après s'être préparée, elle partît de chez sa sœur en emportant sa baguette et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle essaya une première de transplaner dans l'atrium du Ministère mais ça n'avait pas marché. Au bout de la troisième fois, elle y arriva. Elle avait déjà mis la cape sur elle. Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau des Aurors. Oui, car sa sœur, était une ancienne Auror. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Hermione ne parlait jamais d'elle ? Eh bien, parce que Phoebe était partie très tôt de chez ses parents, elle n'avait que seize ans et maintenant, elle en avait vingt cinq. Hermione ne la connaissait pas spécialement car à l'époque, elle n'avait que huit ans quand elle était partie. Mais elle se souvenait que Phoebe s'occupait très bien d'elle jusqu'à ses onze ans. Elle était partie dans une grande école, disait leur mère. Quand Phoebe était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait fait ses trois ans dans le mois. Hermione l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle ne savait pas si pour sa sœur, c'était réciproque. Alors, Hermione préférait cacher son identité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle se retrouva au niveau deux du Ministère, au département de la justice Magique. Plusieurs portes s'étalèrent devant elle. Hermione chercha désespérément le bureau de Malefoy. Dix minutes s''écoulèrent, et elle avait enfin trouvée ce fichue bureau ! Elle s'étonna de ne voir personne dans l'immense couloir. Pour s'assurer qu'il était là, et sans personne avec lui, elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte. Elle n'entendît que le bruit d'une plume grattant sur du papier. Elle ouvrît la porte et aperçut Malefoy submergé par son travail. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que « la porte s'était ouverte toute seule ». Hermione enleva sa cape après avoir refermée la porte. Elle toussa pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Drago leva la tête de ses feuilles et la remarqua. Il avait l'air surpris et incrédule.

**- Je suis vraiment là, Malefoy.**

**- Herm … Granger, tu es devenue cinglée de venir ici ?! Si tu restes là, les Mangemorts vont te tuer !**

**- Je pars à une seule condition. Explique moi pourquoi tu as subitement disparu, alors qu'on venait de m'effacer la mémoire. Je suis presque convaincu que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça.**

**- Ah et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Avant de partir de chez mes parents, j'ai retrouvé une lettre que tu m'avais écris. Et comme si cela puisse paraître, je ne me souviens plus de notre conversation. A la place, je me suis souvenue d'autre chose. Que nous nous étions faits attaqués par des personnes encapuchonnées à Pré-au-Lard et je doute fort, d'ailleurs, qu'elles sont humaines. Donc, aurais-tu à voir avec ça par hasard ?**

**- Non, mentît Drago**

**- Ne me ment pas ! Siffla elle de mécontentement**

Elle le plaqua contre le mur voisin, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre quand on ne se souvient pas ce qu'il nous est arrivé pendant une longue période ? Hein ? C'est abominable !**

**- Si je te fais retrouver la mémoire, tu vas le regretter.**

**- Je ne regretterai rien.**

**- Très bien …**

Drago sortît sa baguette et lança des flashs sur Hermione. La tête de la jeune fille tambourina et lui donna une atroce migraine. Elle tomba à genoux, les mains sur la tête, prise d'une autre violente migraine. Elle aurait bien voulue hurler mais si elle le faisait, des Mangemorts débarqueraient ici instantanément. Elle était obligée de souffrir en silence. Elle ferma les yeux et se revît à Pré-au-Lard, entrain de chercher l'Homme Masqué. La fois d'après, elle se revît avec Drago, dans le stade de Quidditch car elle venait de découvrir qu'il était l'Homme Masqué et que Drago lui avait dit qui elle était vraiment. Elle se souvint d'avoir été inconsciente plusieurs jours et d'avoir été mutilé par Hayley. Hermione avait enfin récupérée le contenu de sa mémoire. Sa migraine disparût nette. Drago l'aida à se relever.

**- Drago … !**

Il la prît dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir en vie sans qu'il ne la protège tout le temps.

**- Pourquoi as-tu effacée ses souvenirs ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça …**

Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à que des bruits les ait alertés. Hermione remît sa cape et se plaça dans un coin. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

**- Entrez !**

Hayley apparût et déposa un dossier sur le bureau de celui-ci.

**- Ce sont les gens qu'on doit tuer cette semaine ?**

**- Oui.**

Il s'assît et ouvrît le dossier. Son visage se crispa en voyant la photo d'Hermione d'afficher sur la liste des gens à tuer.

**- Qu'y a t-il ?**

**- Tu te fout de moi ? Pourquoi est-elle incluse dedans ? s'énerva t-il en montrant une photo**

**- Qu'es-ce que j'en sais ?!**

**- Je ne la tuerai jamais. Jamais !**

**- Tant pis, je le ferai à ta place, que veux-tu !**

Drago, l'air assassin, souleva Hayley du sol. Les yeux du blondinet virèrent à un gris acier.

**- Si tu essayes de lui faire quoique se soit, je dirai au Maître que tu es enceintes de ton petit ami moldu.**

**- Comment le sais-tu ? Dît Hayley paniquée**

**- A ton avis ? Je ne suis pas dupe !**

**- Très bien. Je ne lui ferai rien du tout.**

Elle partît énervée. Hermione enleva sa cape et regarda Drago, curieuse.

**- Son petit ami est encore vivant ?**

**- Non. Ça lui apprendra.**

**- Peut-être mais le moldu n'avait rien demandé.**

**- Il était trop curieux ce mec ! Il savait tout du monde magique et il menaçait de révéler ce que nous sommes aux autres moldu.**

Hermione s'assît en face de lui et le regarda quelques instants avant de lui dire ça :

**- Merci pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi. Je sais que c'est un pacte entre nos deux familles mais sans toi, je serai déjà morte à l'heure qui l'est, pas vrai ? Et puis j'ai pu voir qui tu étais vraiment. Que tu n'étais pas un monstre. Juste quelqu'un qui a toujours fait des mauvais choix dans sa vie. Et je suis soulagé de te voir en vie car j'avais très peur pour toi quand tu m'avais dis que tu devais le rejoindre.**

**- Depuis qu'on a fait la paix, ce n'est plus qu'un simple pacte et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule, dans les mains d'Hayley.**

**- Il ne le faut pas pourtant. Tout était de ma faute après tout. Je n'avais pas à te dire ça.**

Elle se leva, tout comme lui. Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois et Hermione transplana chez sa sœur. Elle arriva en pleine dispute entre Harry et Ron et ils ne remarquèrent pas sa présence car elle était encore sous sa cape.

**- Imagine qu'elle est déjà morte ou entrain d'agoniser, hein ? On ne doit pas la laisser seule !**

**- Elle est morte, elle est morte, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire !**

**- Mais Harry … C'est notre meilleure amie !**

**- Plus pour moi.**

**- Puis-je en savoir les ou la raison(s) ? demanda calmement Hermione qui venait d'enlever sa cape**

**- Parce que j'ai découvert des choses sur toi qui ne me plaît pas du tout. A commencer que tu es devenue amie avec mon pire ennemi !**

**- Hermy, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?**

**- Oui mais il ne sait pas pourquoi et comment. Tu connais mal Malefoy, crois-moi. Encore une question, pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on redevienne amis dans ce cas ?**

**- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Malefoy est un monstre !**

**- Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Siffla Hermione énervée, tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est réellement. Donc je repose ma question, pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on redevienne ami ?**

**- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on doit faire le sale boulot ensemble et crois moi, que ça ne m'enchante pas du tout.**

**- Quel « sale boulot » ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps**

**- Vous allez comprendre plus tard. Sur ce, je m'en vais chercher les horcruxes de mon côté.**

**- Bon vent, désespéra Hermione**

**- Il est vraiment bizarre Harry !**

**- Oui, soupira-t-elle**

Du coté de Drago, les choses se gâtèrent. Il devait tuer une quinzaine de personne à tout prix ! Y compris Hermione ! Il partît de son bureau , l'air paniqué. Il allait dans le bureau voisin. Celui de Blaise Zabini.

**- Blaise ! BLAISE ! Cria Drago voyant que Blaise dormait sur sa table**

**- Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?!**

**- Nous avons un gros problème ! On doit la tuer !**

**- Impossible. Fait voir ce dossier !**

Drago le lui passa. Il le consulta attentivement et fît une mine plus sombre.

**- Effectivement. Tu n'as pas fais attention aux autres personnes à tuer, à ce que je vois, siffla Blaise mécontent**

Drago reprît le dossier intrigué et regarda les photos des autres personnes sur la liste noir. Et là, il remarqua une autre personne qui était très importante à ses yeux. Pansy Parkinson, son autre meilleure amie.

**- Elle est en cavale depuis l'année dernière à cause du Maître. Si nous lui dévoilons où elle se cache, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !**

**- On ne dira rien. On lui fera croire qu'on ne la retrouve pas, comme Hermione.**

**- Et s'il entrait notre esprit ? Demanda Drago**

**- Impossible. On a assez fait d'Occlumencie comme ça !**

**- C'est vrai, oui. J'espère qu'on sera le convaincre …**

**- Je te le promet. Bon et bien, commençons nos assassinats.**

Ils transplanèrent en pleins cœur de Londres, dans un quartier sorcier. Évidemment, ce quartier est inexistant pour les moldus. A leurs yeux, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire impasse tandis que pour les sorciers, c'était une très longue rue. Drago et Blaise regardèrent chaque sorcier qui s'y trouvaient et repérèrent le fameux sorcier recherché.

**- Alaric Stotem ! Comment on se retrouve ? Dît Blaise d'un ton mauvais**

**- Vous me voulez quoi ?**

**- Ta mort, déclara Drago un sourire sadique sur les lèvres**

**- Avada kedavra, formula Blaise**

Tout le monde était apeuré. Certains partèrent du quartier en courant, d'autres restèrent sur place, figés par la peur. Après que ce Alaric Stotem était mort, ils transplanèrent au Ministère car la Marque des Ténèbres leur brûla le bras. Ils étaient dans l'atrium, la où Voldemort les attendait.

**- Les garçons ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir ! Alors, vous avez tué Stotem ?**

**- Oui Maître, répondît Blaise fièrement**

**- Très bien. Au lieu de suivre la liste dans l'ordre, je voudrais que la prochaine personne, soit celle là. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, s'excita Voldemort en pointant la photo d'Hermione**

**- Bien, répondît Blaise à la place de Drago**

* * *

Review : 

Aurelie Malfoy chapter 8 . Apr 20

Drago est passé à l'attaque  
Hermione va-t-elle le retrouver?  
En tout cas, j'ai toujours autant hâte de lire la suite  
Bonne continuation

Gros gros bisous

**- Ils se sont retrouvés héhé ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue de la suite, parce que y'aura de l'actiiiiion ! :D Gros bisous et à bientôt xx Padma**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre qui annonce qu'on est à la moitié du tome 1. **

**(Bon moi, sur mes feuilles, je l'ai déjà fini, aha !) **

**x QUESTION : Aimez-vous le nouveau perso, Dan Stotem ? **

**Vos ressentis ?**

**Bonne lecture xx Padma**

**(REVIEWS, JE VEUX DES REVIEWS x)) **

**(Les personnages tels que : Hayley Vituali et les frères Stotem m'appartiennent, si vous voulez les "emprunter", vous me le dîtes en MP !) (Mais bon, je pense pas que ça va arriver ...) **

* * *

Blaise et Drago transplanèrent devant une assez grande maison. A l'entrée, ils virent Hermione hurler sur Ron.

- **Ron, Harry est un imbécile ? Tu comprends ? Un imbécile !**

Hermione se retourna voyant que Ron ne disait rien et qu'il regardait dans une autre direction. Celle des Mangemorts.

- **Drago ? Blaise ?!**

- **Hermione, écoute moi attentivement. Voldemort veut absolument qu'on te tue maintenant ! Il faut que vous fichez le camps de la maison immédiatement, avant qu'il ramène du renfort !**

- **Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?**

- **Nous lui dirons qu'on ne t'a pas retrouvé, voilà tout ! Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Sauvez vous et tout ira bien !**

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent inquiets et elle partait prévenir sa sœur. Hermione, Ron et Phoebe partait de chez eux. Ils allèrent chez le meilleur ami de Phoebe. La sœur d'Hermione expliqua à son meilleur ami pourquoi ils étaient ici.

- **On parle bien de Drago Malefoy qui a tué je ne sais combien de personne en très peu de temps, hein ?** Demanda Dan, le meilleur ami de Phoebe

- **Oui mais à en croire ma sœur, il n'est pas comme ça en réalité.**

- **Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas Phoebe ? Tu crois qu'il aurait eu la peine de nous avertir s'il était un monstre ?**

- **Bon je dois avouer que je suis assez perplexe à son sujet**, avoua Phoebe, **mais ça ne change en rien qu'il ait tué beaucoup de né-moldu.**

- **Il était obligé**, corrigea Hermione

- **Passons. Où est ton frère, Dan ?**

- **Je ne sais pas du tout. Je lui ai pourtant dit de rappliquer ici au plus vite.**

- **Et comment ?**

- **Par une lettre. Alaric arrive, j'en suis sur !**

- **Bah pas moi. Quand je suis allé au Ministère, voir Drago, j'ai vu sur le dossier des gens à tuer qu'il y avait un certain Alaric inclus.**

- **Tu crois qu'ils l'ont déjà tués ?** Démoralisa Ron

- **C'est fort possible.**

Un silence de plomb se faisait ressentir jusqu'à qu'une explosion surgissait dans le jardin. On entendait quelqu'un hurler quelque chose.

- **Je la veux morte, ça veut dire qu'elle le sera, mon cher Drago !**

- **JAMAIS ELLE NE MOURRA TANT QUE JE SERAI LA !**

Hermione se levait d'un bond, l'air affolée. Voldemort était là ! Mais comment était-ce possible ?

- **HERMIONE ! REVIENS !** cria Phoebe

- **Non ! Drago est en danger de mort !**

Elle sortait en trombe dans le jardin de Dan, la baguette à la main, prête à attaquer.

- **Drago ! DRAGO !** Cria la jeune fille

- **AVADA …**, commença à formuler Voldemort sur elle

- **Finite incantatem !** hurla Drago

Il s'opposait clairement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, en se mettant aux cotés d'Hermione.

- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda Drago

- **Parce que c'est ensemble, que nous arriverons à faire quelque chose. Tout seul, nous n'arriverons à rien du tout.**

- **Je suis plus que déçu par ton comportement, Drago ! Tu vas en payer les conséquences !**

Voldemort envoyait un sort de magie noire sur eux. Drago l'interceptait à temps, en le lui renvoyant. Plusieurs explosions se suivaient de près.

- **Incendio**, cria presque Voldemort

Peu à peu, des flammes encerclaient Hermione et Drago. Une autre explosion fusait devant Hermione.

- **Non … HERMIONE !** Hurla sa grande sœur

- **Avada Kedavra !** Formula Hermione après que la fumée se dissipait

Un jet vert lucide s'attaquait sur Voldemort mais il ripostait avec le même sort. Drago s'occupait d'un Mangemort qui attaquait Phoebe, violemment. Hermione perdait l'avantage mais les deux sorts s'annulaient grâce à Ron.

- **Sectumsempra !**

Ne voyant rien venir, Hermione recevait le sort de pleins fouet. Elle tombait à terre, en crachant du sang. Le sang coulait de partout. Ses habits viraient au rouge sang.

- **Non, non, non, non. Hermione !** Paniqua Drago

- **Drago, ATTENTION !** Cria Hermione en voyant un sort arrive sur lui

Même à moitié découpée de l'intérieur, elle se leva et lança un sort de protection. Une autre explosion éclatait. Une explosion électrique. Drago, suivit d'Hermione, tombaient à terre paralysés. Phoebe et Ron arrivèrent enfin, à leurs cotés. Dan arriva peu de temps après. Hermione était inconsciente, et Drago était toujours cloué au sol.

- **Endoloris !** Formula Phoebe sur un Mangemort qui s'approchait trop près d'eux

Quelques minutes après, Drago réussissait à se lever et Hermione se réveilla, à moitié consciente.

- **Oups**, lâcha Drago en lançant sur Voldemort et compagnie, une potion qui propageait une obscurité totale.

- **Tenez vous le poignet**, ordonnait le Serpentard

Tout le monde le fit. A son tour, il prit le poignet d'Hermione et celui de Ron et ils les faisaient transplaner dans une forêt. Là où les Mangemorts n'auront pas trop de chance de les retrouver. Hermione se tortillait de douleur et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rare.

- **Il y a une potion pour me … guérir dans mon sac !** dit-elle avec difficulté

Drago prenait de suite le sac d'Hermione et le fouillait jusqu'à qu'il trouve la potion médicale. Décidement, elle avait vraiment pensée à tout, pensait Drago. Il lui faisait boire et quelques heures après, elle guérissait. Phoebe et Dan faisaient apparaître deux grandes tentes. Un coté fille, un coté garçon. La nuit tombait et tout le monde dormait déjà, sauf Hermione. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer silencieusement à cause des cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Elle sortait de sa tente et elle s'assoyait par terre. Elle regardait la lune, déboussolée. Ses parents lui manquaient. Hermione entendait du bruit. Dan sortait de la tente des garçons, habillé sombreusement.

- **Où vas-tu Dan ?** Demanda Hermione méfiante

- **J'avais entendu du bruit, alors je voulais voir ce que c'était.**

- **Mouais …**

Il retourna se « _coucher_ ». Le temps c'était rafraîchit. Hermione allait retourner dans sa tente quand :

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !** Hurlait une voix féminine à pleins poumons

Les deux tentes s'éclairaient et tout le monde sortait à la suite. Hermione fixait le ciel avec horreur. Elle se mettait à courir, suivit des autres. Ils se guidaient de la marque des ténèbres qui s'affichait dans le ciel. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils trouvaient Pansy Parkinson entrain de combattre un Mangemort

- **Endoloris !** Formula le Mangemort en question

Drago prenait le sort à la place de Pansy. Hermione se retournait et elle voyait que Dan avait disparu.

- **Où est Dan ?**

- **Je ne sais pas**, répondit Phoebe apeurée

- **Je suis là !** Dit Dan essoufflé

Hermione ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance en lui.

- **Avada kedavra**, lança Hermione sur le Mangemort

Elle le tuait en un seul coup. Elle se retournait une nouvelle fois vers Dan et le menaçait.

- **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ne m'inspires pas confiance. Si tu nous trahis une seule et unique fois, tu es mort.**

Hermione aidait par la suite Pansy à se relever et l'aidait pendant tout le long, à marcher. Elle la déposait sur son lit et la guérissait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- **Elle va mieux ?** Demanda Drago inquiet

- **Oui, elle m'a l'air en forme**

- **Merci.**

- **Pour ?**

- **L'avoir aidé et ****soigné**

- **C'est normal**, sourit-elle

Drago repartit dans sa tente, fatigué. Hermione resta au chevet de Pansy. Elle s'endormit peu à peu, puis profondément.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je poste le chapitre douze, après-demain ! **

**En attendant, voici le chapitre onze qui regorge pleins de mystère ;) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! :D xx PADMA**

* * *

Elle s'endormit peu à peu, puis profondément. Un long moment plus tard, elle sentait qu'on la secoua violemment. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

**- Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt**, désespéra Phoebe

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** bailla Hermione

**- Nous devons partir. Les mangemorts savent où nos sommes !**

**- Comment ça se fait ?**

**- Alors ça, je voudrais bien le savoir !**

Hermione se leva de sa chaises, à moitié dans les vapes. Pansy était déjà levée apparemment. Elle prit son sac extensible et sortit de la tente. Ensuite, Drago, Ron, Dan, Phoebe, Pansy et elle, désinstallèrent les tentes et les faisaient disparaître. Ils se prenèrent par la main et Dan les faisait transplaner dans un manoir délabré.

**- Où sommes-nous ?** Questionna Ron

**- Dans un endroit plus que sur. On pourra être tranquille, soyez en sur.** Dît Dan

**- Pour ma part, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment**, commenta Drago

**- Tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir un**, confia Hermione glacée

Le lustre du plafond était à deux doigts de se détacher. Drago le remarqua à temps. Il prit Hermione par le bras, et la mit de son coté. Le lustre tomba et se cassa en mille morceaux.

**- Pour commencer, un lustre à peine fixé au plafond, a faillit m'assommer et tu appelles ça « _être en sécurité_ », Stotem ?**

**- Et bien oui.**

Chacun avait une chambre à part. Il y avait exactement six chambres, pour six personnes. Est-ce un simple hasard ou alors Dan essayait de les piéger ? Cette question trotta un petit moment dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui, et elle n'avait pas non plus confiance en ce manoir en ruine. Quelque chose clochait dans tout ça, mais quoi ? Le soir, Hermione avait un sommeil plus qu'agité. Elle n'arrêta pas de refaire les mêmes cauchemars, mais ils étaient plus terrifiant cette fois-ci. Elle se réveilla, comme à son habitude, en pleurant.

**- Tout va bien ?** Demanda Drago qui était entré entre temps dans sa chambre, en entendant ses pleures

**- Non …**

Il s'assît à coté d'elle, dans son lit. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago. Il restait auprès d'elle un moment. Il allait repartir quand elle lui demanda de rester là. Il s'allongea et Hermione s'enfouit dans les bras du Serpentard. Elle se rendormit paisiblement, sans inconvénient. Le premier jour au manoir, s'était plus ou moins bien passée. Le jour d'après, Drago et Phoebe explorèrent le reste de la maison. Ils eurent une longue discussion à propos de la mort de Fudge. Drago s'en voulait, et elle le voyait bien.

**- Tu n'y pouvais rien, je sais. Hermione m'a tout racontée !**

**- J'aurai bien voulu de ne jamais devenir un Mangemort …** soupira Drago

**- Quand Voldemort sera mort, tu seras libre.**

**- Il faudrait déjà, qu'on arrive à le tuer.**

**- Et on y arrivera !** Sourît Phoebe

Des bruits suspects s'approchèrent d'eux. Ils se retournèrent, mais ne voyaient rien. Quand, tout à coup, une double porte apparurent devant eux. Des chaînes noires attrapaient Phoebe par la taille et l'entraînèrent de l'autre coté de la porte. Drago ne pût rien faire. Aucuns sorts ne marchaient. La porte se referma sur elle.

**- PHOEBE ! PHOEBE !** Hurla Drago en essayant d'ouvrir la porte par tous les moyens

Il entendit la voix lointaine de Phoebe, entrain de crier, puis plus rien. Dan les avait piégés, il en était persuadé ! Il sortit du sous-sol, les nerfs à vif. Il trouvait Dan, assit à rien faire.

**- TOI ! JE VAIS TE TUER, SALE TRAITRE !**

**- Hermione avait raison de ne pas me faire confiance. C'est trop tard maintenant.**

Dan transplana autre part, laissant un Drago Malefoy dans une colère noire. Il prit le premier objet qu'il voyait et le fracassa sur le sol.

**- HERMIONE ! PANSY ! WEASLEY !**

Il entendait plusieurs pas venir dans sa direction.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il … Ma sœur ? Où est ma sœur ?** Paniqua Hermione

**- Dan nous a piégé ! Phoebe est prisonnière !**

Ron essaya tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte d'entré mais elle était comme scellée.

**- J'ai pas envie de vous affoler mais la porte est bloquée !**

**- Il avait tout prévu ce traître !** Maudissa Hermione

**- Toutes les fenêtres aussi !** S'indigna Pansy, **et on ne peut pas transplaner !**

**- J'en étais sur ! Je le tuerai coûte que coûte ce type !**

Hermione s'assît pensive. Ils étaient définitivement perdues. Phoebe était la première à se faire avoir, mais se n'était sûrement pas la dernière. Quelque chose d'autre clochait dans tout ça.

**- Drago, explique moi pourquoi tu as tué Alaric Stotem.**

**- Sang impur.**

**- Dan est son frère non ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué lui aussi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis, il s'est rallié à Voldemort. En tout cas, je n'étais, forcément, pas au courant de cette histoire.**

**- Et c'est là que normalement, un de vous trois, me répond « _Ne t'en fais pas, il y a une possibilité pour qu'on s'en sorte en un seul morceau_ »**

**- C'est bien beau de rêver Ron, mais il n'y a pas de possibilité, on est tous foutu.** Désespéra Hermione

Ils restèrent ensemble le reste de la journée. Hermione déprima depuis la disparition de sa sœur. Pansy, intérieurement, tremblait de peur, Ron et Drago étaient plutôt calmes et sans aucunes peurs apparentes. Trois jours après, Hermione et Pansy firent leur ronde du soir, Drago chercha tant bien que mal à trouver une solution à leur problème mais en vain. Et Ron mangeait. Pendant la ronde des filles, au deuxième étage, Hermione sentit une présence. Comme si quelque chose les fixait, au loin. Elle se retourna intriguée, mais il n'y avait rien. Par contre, devant elle, il y avait une créature, bien que hideuse, en position d'attaque. C'était une créature mi-loup, mi-ours

**- Cours !**

Pansy et Hermione coururent dans le sens inverse du monstre. Elles lui envoyèrent pleins de sort, les plus tordus qu'il soit, mais il était comme protégé par un bouclier invisible et ça horrifiaient les filles. Et là, sans s'attendre à quoique se soit, le monstre prit une grande avancée et s'attaqua à Pansy.

**- Pansy !** Cria presque Hermione

La Gryffondor bondit sur la bête, en essayant de toutes ses forces, de la contrôler. L'animal, à son plus grand malheur, ne se laissa pas faire. Avec une violence incroyable, le monstre décolla de son dos, Hermione et il marqua son visage d'une énorme cicatrice. Puis, il attrapa avec les crocs, le col de Pansy et l'emmena vers une porte qui venait d'apparaître.

**- NON ! PANSY !** Hurla Hermione

Elle couraut et réussissait à prendre la main de la jeune fille inconsciente. Elle essaya de calmer le rythme du monstre mais encore une fois, ça n'avait pas marché. Hermione essaya de lancer le sort de la mort sur l'animal mais il disparut avec Pansy, de l'autre coté de la porte.

**- Non … NON ! NON ! Pansy … !** Pleura Hermione

Au même moment, Drago et Ron venaient d'arriver au deuxième étage essoufflés, après avoir courus comme des fous en entendant Hermione hurler.

- **Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire**, pleura Hermione

- **On va la retrouver**, dît Drago en la consolant

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, abattus. Hermione s'effondra sur le canapé, dégoûtée. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après, trop fatiguée de ce qu'il s'était passé.


	12. Chapter 12

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEY (... Macarena !) **_

_**Voilà comme prévu le douzième chapitre en ce premier mai ! **_

_**x QUESTION : Aimez-vous l'idée du labyrinthe ?**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**Sombral et Peeves, je vous aime putain ! (Je recopie Jérôme Niel, I know !) xx PADMA**_

* * *

Elle fit encore un cauchemar. Elle rêvait que Dan lui dit :

- **Tu es la prochaine sur la liste !** Ricana ce dernier,** regarde ta cicatrice Granger, regarde là.**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle chercha dans son sac, un quelconque miroir. Elle distinguai avec horreur que la cicatrice formait un « _P_ », comme « _Prochaine_ ». Elle commença à paniquer. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, trouver Ron.

**- Je suis la prochaine …**

**- Pardon?!**

**- Je suis la prochaine sur la liste des disparus.**

Il posa le journal, qui datait de 1991, qu'il lisait sur la table à manger et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

**- J'ai peur …**

**- Comme nous tous.**

Hermione ne refermai plus les yeux de la nuit, après le mauvais rêve qu'elle avait fait. De jour en jour, elle déprima de plus en plus. Ce manoir la rendait folle et elle n'en pouvait plus d'être cloîtrée là dedans. Drago garda espoir à s'échapper d'ici et Ron s'attendait au pire. Une semaine passa, et il ne s'était rien passé. Ce calme total les avaient étonnés. C'était, bizarrement, trop calme d'un coup. Une nuit alors que Hermione lut un vieux livre, elle entendit son prénom, d'une voix inconnue. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire avoir si elle bougeait, donc elle ne faisait rien.

**- Hermione !** Hurla Phoebe

Elle se leva subitement, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Phoebe n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Elle ne résistait pas à la tentation de voir si elle était vraiment là. Malheureusement ce n'était pas sa sœur mais un sbire de Voldemort. Le monstre lui lança le sort du sommeil enchanté. Elle n'avait eut le temps de rien faire. Le sbire l'emmena de l'autre coté de la porte magique qui venait d'apparaître. Drago et Ron ne se doutèrent de rien jusqu'à que sa présence se faisait un peu trop longue, aux yeux du dernier Serpentard.

**- Hermione ?** Appela Drago

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il alla voir si elle dormait dans le salon. Elle n'y était pas mais il trouva le livre qu'elle lisait, par terre, refermé. Il la chercha dans tout le manoir, sous le regard soucieux de Ron.

**- Alors tu la retrouvée ?** Demanda Ron inquiet

**- Non. Elle a disparue … !**

**- Comme Phoebe et Pansy …**

**- Putain !** S'énerva Drago

Il essaya de se calmer mais il était tellement incertain de revoir tous les autres vivants, qu'il devint incontrôlable. Cinq jour après, ce fut à son tour de se faire enlever. Ron s'était fait capturé deux jours seulement après lui. Ron, Drago, Hermione, Pansy et Phoebe se réveillèrent en même temps, dans un lieu nouveau. Ils étaient tous dans de l'eau. Plus précisément dans d'énorme bocal en verre, individuelles. Ils étaient séparés en deux groupes. Le premier était Hermione et Phoebe et le deuxième groupe était composé de Drago, Pansy et Ron. Hermione flottait dans l'eau. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir de là. Elle distingua une fissure dans le verre, en regardant plus attentivement. Elle posa un doigt sur la fissure en question et tout explosa. Elle tomba par terre, sur le ventre en rejetant toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Sa sœur la regardait incrédule. Hermione, pour l'aider, chercha le défaut de son bocal et quand elle le trouvait, elle le lui montra. Phoebe fit la même opération qu'elle. Après que son bocal explosait, Phoebe prit Hermione dans ses bras.

**- J'ai cru que tu étais morte !** Soupira Hermione de soulagement

**- On ne tue pas une Granger comme ça, voyons !**

Le mur qui était en face des deux jeunes filles, qui à occasion, bloquait le passage, s'ouvrit et se referma dès que Hermione et Phoebe étaient de l'autre côté.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** Dit Phoebe interloquée

- **Par merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un labyrinthe ?!**

Elles marchèrent à la découverte du lieu. Elles avaient leurs baguettes dans les mains au cas ou.

**- Hermione attention !**

Au plafond, un bloc de pierre était entrain de tomber, pile au niveau de Hermione. Phoebe la poussa à coté d'un mur. Le bloc fracassa le sol. Hermione y échappait de peu. Elles continuèrent leur chemin, sur leur garde.

**- Phoebe arrête toi s'il te plaît. Incendio !**

Le feu se propulsa sur un objet invisible et qui avait tout l'air d'être un piège. Ce labyrinthe devenait de plus en plus étrange à leurs yeux.

**- Comment as-tu su ?**

**- J'ai distingué un petit carré noir tournoyer au dessus du sol, donc j'ai voulue vérifier ce que c'était.**

Une heure passa, un tourbillon d'eau s'enclencha devant Hermione. Les murs se déplacèrent et formèrent un passage sur sa droite. Elles courrurent pour ne pas se faire aspirer par l'eau. Hermione se fit avoir en essayant de l'esquiver. Elle était aller droit dans la gueule du loup. Elle se fit avaler par le tourbillon et elle se fit expirer à l'autre bout du labyrinthe. Elle se cogna la tête contre un mur. Le choc était assez violent car elle perdit connaissance. On la réveilla en la secouant brusquement.

**- Hermione, Hermione !** Lança une voix masculine

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Quand elle vit la personne qui l'appelait, elle lui sauta au cou.

**- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'es rien arrivé d'étrange ?** Demanda Drago intrigué

**- Ça va. Mise à part le fait que les murs bougent, qu'un bloc de pierre a faillit m'écraser et que que je me retrouve ici à cause d'un tourbillon d'eau, non et toi ?**

**- Rien du tout. Mais … Où est Weasley ? Il était là y'a même pas cinq minute !** S'étonna Drago, **WEASLEY, TU FOUS QUOI ?**

Ils entendirent un long cri de panique. Ron arriva en courant comme une furie. Il fut suivi par des jets d'eau. Un jet le toucha et l'emmena dans une autre direction.

**- Ron !**

En voulant aider Ron, Hermione se fit piéger à son tour. Drago les rejoignait peu de temps après. L'eau les guidait au centre du labyrinthe. Elle les bloqua en haut d'un énorme bloc de pierre en forme de cercle. S'ils essayaient de sauter, ils seraient probablement morts, vu la hauteur d'où ils étaient. Les jets d'eau disparaissèrent et revinrent avec Pansy et Phoebe.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?** Demanda Phoebe intriguée

Pansy remarqua que les murs s'empilaient à leur hauteur. Après ça, de l'eau commençait à couler en bas de la tour.

**- Le labyrinthe veut nous noyer !** Paniqua Pansy

L'eau s'accumulait à vu d'œil et la tour pencha petit à petit du côté de Hermione. Elle perdit pied. Elle n'était pas loin de tomber dans l'eau mais Drago réussit à la prendre par le bras.

**- Je te tiens !**

**- Pas pour longtemps … !**

Il lui tint le bras de toutes ses forces mais, ne n'arrivant plus, Hermione lâcha prise. Drago glissa et tomba avec elle dans l'eau malgré l'aide de Phoebe. Comme Hermione, il fut aspirer par un tourbillon avant de s'endormir profondément. La tour bougea dans tous les sens et chacun leurs tours, Phoebe, Ron et Pansy tombèrent et se firent engloutir par le même tourbillon d'eau.


	13. Chapter 13

_**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE (BIENTOT LA FIN DU TOME 1 OMG ! :O) **_

_**BONNE LECTURE, J'VOUS AIME xx PADMA**_

* * *

Au réveil d'Hermione, elle voyait des flammes, de gigantesques flammes. Elle pensait faire un cauchemar et pourtant, c'était bien réel. Elle se levait du sol et remarquait qu'elle était encerclée par du feu. Elle sortait sa baguette et aspergeait les flammes, d'eau. Elle entendait quelqu'un hurler de peur, plus loin. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer la personne qui était piéger comme elle l'avait été. Elle s'approchait prudemment et la reconnaissait. C'était Hayley Vituali. Elle était traumatisée par les flammes. Ça lui faisait bizarre de la voir comme ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu entrain de pleurer. Hermione faisait disparaître le feu.

- **Vituali ?**

**- Oh par merlin … Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?** Dit cette dernière en entendant pas tout de suite la voix d'Hermione

Hayley relevait la tête, surprise. Elle se levait et la prenait dans ses bras. A ce contacte, Hermione se raidissait. En même temps ! Hayley ne faisait pas ami-ami avec elle depuis le début.

- **Merci**, dit Hayley en essuyant ses larmes

- **De rien.**

Hermione paraissait troublée par le nouveau comportement d'Hayley. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. A ses yeux, c'était devenue une autre personne. Hermione remarquait une autre personne qui réussissait à s'échapper des flammes.

- **Hermione ? Hayley !**

**- Blaise !** Répondirent Hermione et Hayley en chœur

Hayley se précipitait sur lui, et le prenait dans ses bras, tremblante.

**- Il y avait du feu partout …**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y en a plus maintenant**, consola Blaise

Elle était vraiment différente de Poudlard ou même du Ministère. Elle était devenue inconnue aux yeux d'Hermione. Un mur s'actionnait et disparaissait. Hayley recommençait à pleurer en voyant ce qu'il y avait derrière le mur. C'était de nouveau un labyrinthe. Un labyrinthe de feu. D'ailleurs, les murs n'étaient qu'autre que des flammes.

**- Le feu ne te feras rien Hayley, je te le promet. On est là de toute façon !**

Hayley se calmait et respirait un bon coup. Ils entraient dans le labyrinthe, sur leurs gardes. Hayley tremblait de tous ses membres parfois, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il ne se passait pas grand chose jusqu'à qu'ils entendent des cries de douleurs.

**- PHOEBE, COURS !** Cria Drago

Et d'autres hurlements s'en suivaient. Ça pétrifiait Hermione, qui s'était arrêté entre temps.

**- Ils vont s'en sortir**, rassurai Blaise

**- Je l'espère …**

Ils continuaient leur chemin, inquiets. Quelque chose frôlait le visage d'Hermione. Elle se retournait et voyait, horrifier, qu'il y avait trois boules de feu qui arrivaient en trombe sur eux.

**- Au sol, maintenant !** Ordonna Hermione aux Serpentard

Ils s'exécutaient tandis qu'Hermione formulait un sort de protection qui, pour la première fois, ne marchait pas. Elle se prenait une des boules dans l'estomac. Elle commençait à brûler à vif. Elle criait de douleur.

**- Aguamenti**, formula Hayley toujours aussi apeurée

Ses douleurs s'atténuèrent. Blaise aidait Hermione à se relever. Elle constata qu'elle avait une énorme brûlure à la jambe. Ils marchèrent sans trop savoir où aller. Par moment, sa brûlure lui faisait un mal de chien et elle avait du mal à respirer et sa vue se troubla. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne se plaignait pas. Un mur de feu qui était devant eux, se volatilisa. Hermione, Blaise et Hayley passèrent à travers. Des grognements les firent sursauter. C'était un animal qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Un animal enflammé. Blaise s'empressa de la stupéfixer. Hayley l'arrosa d'eau avec sa baguette. Après ça, ils partirent tranquillement. Les murs de flamme changèrent de position et des jets de feu arrivaient vers eux. Ils s'en échappaient comme ils le pouvaient et Hermione se séparait de force, d'eux. Elle était obligée de continuer le chemin toute seule à cause de ces murs qui n'arrêtaient sans cesse de bouger. Elle croisait aussitôt, Pansy qui avait l'air perdue jusqu'à qu'elle voit Hermione.

**- Il est terrifiant ce labyrinthe**, dit Pansy en grelottant

**- C'est sur … Il y a des nouveaux dans le labyrinthe !**

**- Ah oui ? Qui sont-ils ?**

**- Blaise et Hayley !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?** S'étonna Pansy

**- Aucune idée.**

Pansy et Hermione marchèrent un long passage, prudemment. Elles remarquèrent, chacune leurs tour, des fils de feu, s'étaler sur deux murs, rien que pour gêner le passage.

**- Comment on va faire ?**

**- Peut-être qu'avec de l'eau, les files de flamme vont disparaître !**

Elles essayèrent avec le sort Aguamenti mais les files étaient encore là. Hermione regarda des fines gouttes bleues qui s'attaquèrent au sol et le rongèrent. Elle leva la tête étonnée et distingua avec abomination, que c'était des gouttes de flammes bleues. D'un coup, il y eut une avalanche de pluie enflammée. Le visage blanchâtre de Hermione vira au rouge. Elle brûla à petit feu. Elle eût des plaques encore plus rougeâtres aux bras et sa blessure tripla de volume. Les gouttes ne s'attaquèrent qu'à sa peau et la rendait méconnaissable. Pansy la protégea du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec un bouclier mais le bouclier ne fît pas effet indéfiniment. Le sort céda, et elles étaient de nouveaux confrontées à la pluie de feu. Elles coururent jusqu'aux files, et les traversèrent avec difficulté. Pansy et Hermione se brûlèrent une partie du visage, en même temps. Le cri strident de Hermione arrêta, comme par magie, la pluie. Elles réussirent à passer de l'autre côté. La Gryffondor était dans un état critique. Pansy, contrairement à elle, se porta plutôt bien. Les murs bougèrent subitement, et séparèrent les deux jeunes filles, avec comme supplément, un tremblement de terre. Drago passa par le même chemin où s'était retrouvée Hermione, à cause des secousses.

**- Par merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?** S'inquiéta Drago en voyant le visage de Hermione

**- Une pluie de feu …**

**- Tu tiens le coup ?**

**- Je crois … Oui …**

Il l'aida à se lever et firent un bon de chemin ensemble.

**- Ce labyrinthe est mortel. Chaque brûlure est un vrai supplice**, déclara Hermione en soupirant

**- J'espère qu'on va vite sortir de là … !**

**- Et puis, pourquoi sommes-nous là ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

La fatigue se fît ressentir. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Drago monta la garde tandis que Hermione agonisa intérieurement. La brûlure qu'elle avait sur le ventre, la fît délirer. Elle vît double et de toutes les couleurs. En s'endormant, elle fixa des couleurs orangées, danser autour d'elle. Depuis la fin du premier labyrinthe, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Peut-être était-ce du aux hallucinations que provoquait la brûlure. Pour une fois, elle ne fît pas de cauchemars. Elle fit une sieste « paisible ». BOUM BOUM BOUM. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant ce vacarme. Drago s'était lui aussi, endormit, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée en voyant plusieurs explosions fuser à la suite, autour d'eux.

**- Drago ! Drago !** Secoua-t-elle Drago paniquée

**- Que … ?**

A la vue des immenses artifices orangés, il se releva directement. Ils virent une ombre au milieu d'une fumée obscur. Une ombre qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien. Celle de Dan !

**- Je suis content que vous soyez entrain d'agoniser ! Cela vous apprendra à défier le Maître.**

- **JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA TETE !** Menaça Drago

**- Vraiment ? Et comment? **Dît le traître avant de disparaître

Hermione aurait bien voulue l'étrangler mais il était déjà loin . Drago fulmina de rage. Rien que de le revoir, le mît d'une humeur sombre et massacrante.

- **Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai**, maugréa Drago

Leurs ventres crièrent famines. Hermione sortit de l'une de ses poches de pantalon, extensible, à manger. Après s'être nourris, ils espérèrent aller en direction du centre du labyrinthe mais à chaque pas, ils s'en éloignèrent. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds, une nouvelle fois. Il se souleva et tangua sur un côté. Hermione se tint grâce à un rocher qui resta fixer et elle aida Drago à se tenir debout mais le sol penchait de plus en plus. Si elle lâcha Drago, il finirait carbonisé. Au final, elle lâcha le rocher, manquant de force et Drago la suivît dans sa chute. En traversant le feu, elle se brûla sur plusieurs parties de son corps déjà ravagé. Les douleurs la firent extrêmement souffrir, qu'elle devint inconsciente. Elle se réveilla dans le noir. Où était-elle? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

**- Lumos !**

Elle était toujours dans le labyrinthe. Juste, sans les murs enflammés. Drago avait disparut. Elle se retrouva toute seule, dans la pénombre qui lui ficha les jetons. Elle arpenta les couloirs, sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait rien de bon en tout ça. Elle alla dans tous les sens maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de mur. Il y eut encore, une secousse. Moins forte. Au loin, Hermione vît clairement que le labyrinthe était entrain de s'autodétruire. Elle changea de direction et arriva au centre et retrouva Pansy, Blaise et Hayley.

**- Le labyrinthe se détruit**, s'étonna Pansy

J'espère qu'on ne va plus nulle part ! Espéra Hayley

Blaise regarda au loin, le sol s'affaisser, angoissé. Hermione suivit son regard et s'appropria la même tête que lui. Ils virent Drago et Ron courir, essayant d'échapper au plus vite possible du vide qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Entre temps, Phoebe rejoignît le petit groupe. Ils étaient tellement trop absorbés par ce qu'il se passait pour la remarquer.

**- DRAGO, RON, PLUS VITE !** Paniqua Pansy

Hermione et Hayley se mirent à courir pour secourir les deux garçons qu étaient au bord du précipice. Les autres les suivirent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le sol les rattrapèrent. Ron trébucha et bascula dans le vide. Hermione, avec une vitesse incroyable, l'attrapa par le bras.

**- Je te tiens !**

**- Mione, lâche moi ! Je suis trop lourd !**

**- Jamais.**

C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba avec lui. Par la suite, le sol s'était détruit rapidement avec la surcharge de poids.


End file.
